Thread
by Electric Fizz
Summary: Seto × Shizuka » Two different people. One thread. Two different fears. One ache. This is the tale of love and pain and how they go hand in hand.


**Author's Note:** Yet another Seto × Shizuka story. I can't help but feed my unhealthy addiction; I can dream can't I? _Thread_ will be a very short, only a few chapters perhaps five, give or take but we'll see. This story deals with how I see Seto and Shizuka's relationship. I can't see a truly happy ending or a truly perfect relationship, because the two are so different people and yet fit each other like pieces of a puzzle. They're completely opposites but compliment each other so well. Even though I see them as perfect for one another, this will not exactly end like a fairytale, but you'll have to see. Enjoy.

Oh and just a fair warning, the characters may seem a bit out of character.

* * *

**Pairing:** Seto × Shizuka

* * *

**Summary:** Two different people. One thread. Two different fears. One ache. This is the tale of love and pain and how they go hand in hand.

* * *

**Thread**  
_Electric Fizz__

* * *

_

**Prologue:**Undone_  
_× _She had to learn how to let go.__

* * *

_

_Everyone is bound to one another by that red string of faith. The question of course is to whom? Faith will lead the way, even when you seem to tread away. Of course this thought is very wishful and many think it is highly unlikely, but when you cross this significant other than your ideas will change. Alas, most relationships end with torn threads. Threads unraveled by time and those unspoken thoughts. True love is a rare and perhaps even nonexistent to reality, but used only to tease and poke fun at us in those whimsical fairytales._

_The heart is a fragile organ, broken as easily as glass. Glass can always be mended but mended things always crumble at the end regardless of the care taken to prevent that. And yet, there are those who are frightened by the thought of heartbreak and thus seal their emotions to themselves. By concealing their feelings, they end up hurting themselves instead._

_Pain and love go hand and hand, yet they define two different categories. Everyone can grasp the feeling of pain, but no one can grasp the true concept of love. This is the story of two different people who were bound by faith; one frightened by the feeling of pain and the other frightened by the feeling of love._

_This is the tale of how their red string unraveled into thin threads._

_A faint memory carried by the winds._

_A faint memory etched into the fractures in the heart._

_A faint memory carved into one's mind._

_**Faint memories never let go.**__**

* * *

**_

"Seto…" a female voice moaned as lips pressed against one another in smoldering passion. Hands skimmed across alabaster skin and bodies moved in nature's tempo.

Cobalt eyes lit ablaze in fervor as he watched silently the writhing auburn haired woman under him. He was not one to show emotion, but what he lacked in she made up for. She was sensitive and naïve; foolish qualities in his eyes. He didn't know how he could stand her and didn't know how he was with her, but none the less he felt close to her. Not in the means of love, but perhaps more of a mutual understanding. Seto Kaiba did not know the feeling of love in that empty shell of a heart.

Shizuka closed her eyes; lost in the moment of bliss as a hiss escaped from between his lips. He didn't know what she saw in him; he would constantly yell at her for letting people control her. He knew he hurt her with his harsh words and his rough treatment, but regardless she would scuffle back to him like a wounded puppy each and every time. It angered him yet he continued to desire her as much as she did him.

He rolled off her lithe form and onto his side with his back to her. He said nothing like always, instead his eyes drifted around her room in calculation. It was quaint, charming and…the size of his closet, maybe even smaller. But he couldn't expect much more than this considering her income. Compared to his at least, considering the fact that he had his own business. Her apartment was small and he had no idea how she can stand living in this cubicle that she called home, even though it was suitable enough for someone such as her.

However, normally one would think if your _boyfriend_ was some rich man in a manor he would invite his girlfriend to live with him, but that was not the case of Seto and Shizuka. He knew she was wounded by the fact that she was not having the _ideal_ relationship, but yet she continued to be with him. She was clingy and needy, but he didn't do anything to push her away nor support her in the time of her need. He let her fight her own battles and stood on the sidelines watching her struggle. He didn't even bat a lash whenever the expression of hurt crossed her features. He never felt any other feeling around her other than desire.

He closed his eyes, becoming agitated by his annoying thoughts. He was even more annoyed at himself for being in a relationship with this weak girl, but he just couldn't let her go. There was just something about her that made him want her.

He closed his eyes, as the scent of sex lingered into his nostrils. That was basically the anchor of their relationship. They never went out as a couple because Kaiba could not afford showing off someone like her to the media. She was a nobody to the realms of fame. The other fact was that he wished not to have people brownnosing into their relationship; even though Kaiba and Shizuka really knew nothing about one another. He didn't even know her at all. _She_ didn't know him at all.

Shizuka eyes skimmed the contours of his back with her eyes, before gingerly tracing her finger against it. She flinched slightly when she felt him stiffen and she reluctantly pulled her hand away. He just continued to lie as he was, not bothering to turn around to glance at her as if she was something vile to look at. It was painful, but Shizuka bit down her ache although she felt a lone tear cascade down her pale cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, fearing to show any weakness around him since she knew he hated that.

She continued to stare at the back of the man she loved. She had sacrificed so much for the sake of being with him and yet he never seemed interested in having a normal relationship with her. He came and went as he pleased and all she could do is offer herself to keep him around. It hurt her, yet she could not stop herself from craving his attention. It felt wonderful to have someone to call a boyfriend, even though she could never bring up the subject amongst her friends. They didn't even know she was seeing him.

Katsuya did not know of their relationship. No one did; it was a silent affair. So silent that Shizuka had moved out of her brother's place and into her own in a matter of a week into their relationship. She had been so sucked into the fact that someone other than friends and family loved her that she did not hesitate to make hasty choices amongst these normally careful decisions.

The apartment was smaller than her brother's, but she didn't mind. She just wished she had some company around and Kaiba rarely visited her. She was expecting her brother to at least come to see her from time to time, or even her friends, but they never did as if she did something wrong. The only way she could ever see them is if she went to visit them, although that was a rare choice considering that Kaiba may come in to see that day. He never did notify her whenever he planned to visit her and she always feared missing him. She wished he would at least give her his number, but she kept quiet. She did not want to anger him.

She wiped at her moist eyes once again, with the back of her hand not wanting him to see her like this. Not because she felt ashamed, but because he would not hesitate to tell her she was behaving like a baby. Shizuka did not need anymore pain added onto her over burdened heart. As her eyes closed the bed squeaked from the weight that suddenly was lifted. Eyes snapped open at the sound and hazel orbs stared at the lean figure slipping his clothing back on. Her eyes slipped closed as she turned to look at the opposite wall. She did not wanting to see him go, so she quietly rekindled their actions moments ago in her mind like a silent movie.

This ritual was very normal to her, but she could not help but feel upset over the fact he did not want to spend anymore time with her. She promised herself several times that she would not allow him to ravish her every time he came over, but she ended up doing the complete opposite and feeling guilty afterwards. She had to speak up, but she couldn't figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

He picked up his mobile phone and wristwatch from the nightstand before throwing his jacket over his shoulder and waltzing over towards the door. He stood in the doorway momentarily, eyeing the auburn haired girl lying quietly in bed pondering how long it would take until she could no longer take this treatment anymore. It had been going on for months and there wasn't any sign that it would halt anytime soon. Swiftly and wordlessly he closed the door, before resting the back of his head up against the oak door. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

_Guilt_.

He was starting to feel guilt rising up his throat like the nauseous taste of bile. His only response was gritting his teeth and retching himself away from the door, before slamming the front door shut behind him. The way she stood silent and did not dare look at him was eating away at him because he inwardly cared about her even if it was an iota. He cursed her and himself as he hurriedly rushed down the flights of stairs. He calmed down significantly when the brisk air slapped against the warmth of his face and he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Damn you Shizuka," he muttered as he strolled towards his car.

* * *

Shizuka sighed when she heard the family ring of an engine outside and replied by burying her face into the pillow. His scent still lingered in the sheets and she could not help but breathe it in wishing that he would suddenly run back in here and hold her against his chest, while apologizing for everything he has done to hurt her. That dream bubble burst when she reluctantly pulled her up, causing her muscles to ache in revolt. She carefully dragged herself into the bathroom to take a bath. 

Easing herself into the tub she closed her eyes, wondering what he would do if she suddenly decided to leave him, but she already knew the answer to that. He would simply go on with his life and she would be the one running back to him apologizing. She could not let him go, even if this relationship hurt.

She could have been easily with Honda or Ootogi, since the two boys liked her but instead she jumped on the ice cube. Honda would have definitely not treated her the way Kaiba has been, as for Ootogi she knew he would have not hurt her either but who knew if he would jump on some other girl at the next chance, since he was so popular amongst women. He had his own fan club for crying out loud.

She hated herself. She hated the way Kaiba was making her act. And even more certainly she hated the way she was letting this continue to happen. Why could she not be so independent and strong like Mai? Why could she not be open-minded and tough like Anzu?

Why did _she_ have to be fragile and soft-spoken one?

Her fists clenched at these realizations. She had to do something to change this, although it was easier said than done. She had to learn how to let go.

_And never turn back_.

* * *

**To be continued.

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I wasn't too sure about this piece midway in. I feel as if the characters seem too out of character so I attempted to adjust it the best I could. I'd really love feedback, whether it be good or bad. Thanks.

Oh and if anyone's wondering what is going on with my other stories, they're being worked on just very slowly. I am almost done with writing the next installment for _Love's Vessel_!

* * *

**Threads** copyright © **2007 Electric Fizz  
****Yu-Gi-Oh!** copyright © **1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


End file.
